The Sovereign's Servant
by Landon Donovan
Summary: 1709, a year that change all Eastern Europe. Two French duelists, expelled by their King, find a trace in Russia and Sweden. But their journey will not be so tense... if they still not meet on the last battle, that could mark the end one of two. So many outsiders, stories, will challenge their emotions on it. PS: a cross-over, mainly Tom and Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

**A story of two duelists, an adventure through East and North Europe.**

**A beautiful love but lots of tragedies.**

**Back through the year and year...**

**In the land of Snow and Viking...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

1709

Versailles, France

Through the large palace of France, two persons walked into the gate. These guards bowed down to pay respect on them. But they weren't humans. They were cats. Two cats in royal costumes.

"Ah, very surprise! Tom and Butch!"

"Merci Le Roi." (_Thanks My King._)

Thomas "Tom" Cat, a blue cat, looked handsome. He was 35 in human age. He was one of the richests in France. Meanwhile, his counterparts, and also his rival, Butch the Black Cat, wasn't French. He's from England. England was at war with France about Spanish Succession. The good thing that he spoke French fluently.

"Ah, Marquis Marco Le Touré. Amazing appearance."

They met King Louis XIV, and now was a Marquis. A French Marquis. Their charming existences making Versailles more... noisy...

#####

Russia

A group of person lived in here. The only strange that they did not wear the Eastern European traditional clothes...

They were neither Ukrainians, Polish, Belarusians or Russians... They were just inviting a duelist, a Russian-yellow haired duelist. He was taller than anyone in here...

"Anatoliy!"

"あなたに会えてうれしいです。" (_Glad to meet you._)

"Я хотел бы вернуться домой так быстро, как могу." (_I wish to return home as quick as I can._)

"Да да да... И ваше имя полна странное: Мэгуми Айно. Я думаю, вы не украинский, ни турок или швед." (_Yeah yeah yeah... And your name is full of weird: Megumi Aino. I guess you're not Ukrainian, nor Turk or Swede._)

"Вот почему я хотел бы вернуться обратно, помните?" (_That's why I wish to return back, remember?_)

"Так как вы можете говорить свободно Русский?" (_So how can you speak fluent Russian?_)

"От...-то..., но мой папа ушел, и я одинок. Мои единственные друзья находятся здесь. Все из них. Мой папа сказал, что наш дедушка корабли были крушение в море и потерял здесь..." (_By... somehow... but my dad has gone, and I'm alone. My only friends are from here. All of them. My dad told that our grandfather's ships were wrecked in the sea, and lost in here..._)

The Russian man was Anatoliy Burakin, a duelist from Belgorod. Anatoliy discovered this village over a year, when he was escaping from the Caroleans. Since then, he became friendly. Nobody understood how could he be good at speak their language. He never told...

"... Ну называется место, где мои родители приехали из... Япония." (_... Well, the place where my parents came from called... Japan._)

"Япония?" (_Japan?_) Anatoliy seemed surprised.

"我が国は、はい。私の父の夢から彼は言った.日本はどこ富士桜. 空を飛んでいると呼ばれる山を有する場所美しい江戸と京都... 海を交差... 侍勇敢な特に、昇る早期。私はミスが、しかしそれがかわからないです。" (_Japan, yes. From my dad's dream, he said... Japan is the place where having a mountain called Fuji, cherry blossom flying in the sky... beautiful Edo and Kyoto... crossing through the sea... brave samurais... especially, sun rises early. I miss that, but I do not know where it is._)

Anatoliy's head turned light: was Japan exist? And Japan was like this? Meanwhile he knew Sweden, Prussia, Austria, France, Genoa, Spain, England, Turkey... mostly Europe only. Cherry blossom, is that kind of flowers? He would ask Tsar after it.

"めぐみ ！それは学ぶために時間です ！" (_MEGUMI! IT'S TIME TO LEARN!_)

"申し訳ありませんがおじいちゃん ！ します。" (_I'm sorry grandpa!_) She quickly turned behind to Anatoliy: "申し訳ありませんがアナトリー... けど私は行く必要があります。" (_I'm sorry Anatoliy... but I must go._) Anatoliy nodded, then he carried his hat and he left away. Yevgeniy, his old friend brought Anatoliy's horse back.

"Оставим, Анатолий." (_Let's leave, Anatoliy._)

"Я готов к этому." (_I'm ready for that._)

"С удовольствием. Но я действительно, действительно не понимаю, как вы можете говорить так хорошо этот язык, язык, который каждый человек в России не понимает." (_Gladly. But I really, really don't understand how can you speak so good this language, the language that everyone in Russia doesn't understand._)

"Тогда вы будете." (_Then you will._) Anatoliy confirmed. He felt nothing to be fear anymore...

#####

Versailles, France

Walking through this palace is too huge for them. Tom and Butch came and kissed the hand of Marquise Nya. Marquise Nya took Tom and Jerry to a table where everyone fighting by cards.

"Fait ! Vous avez perdu ! Donnez-moi tous les veuillez or !" (_Done! You lost! Give me all the gold please!_)

"Non, je ne suis pas encore perdue." (_No I am not lost yet._)

"Que vouliez-vous dire tout ? Vous avez perdu." (_What did you mean about? You lost._)

"K!" (_A K!_)

"Merde..." (_Shit..._)

Tom and Butch met Jerry, the lovely mouse of King Louis XIV. They disliked him a lot, but they did not know how to do. The only one who could help them was Marcel, but Marcel went to the New World for a week.

"Marcel, damn him! Why had he came to the New World?" Tom asked to Butch but sound like for him only.

"A business in Haiti, right? Currently he was taking in charge for a small fleet that patrol through New France. He cannot go back until next Thursday." repeated Butch.

"Yes yes. Marcel is the genious, and an anti-mice. Without him we can do nothing on Jerry."

Unfortunately Jerry realized the cats were trying to "assassinate" him. So Jerry decided...

"Hey hey Thomas, Butch!"

"You?" Butch amazed about it: he never imagined that Jerry took advantage so early. Which one? Run or die?

And...

"Talk to me, rat." Butch closed his eyes a bit, looking carefully on Jer. The brown-yellow mice took a seat for Butch, as Butch went on and play. Tom did watch behind and felt... shocked: Butch vs. Jerry?

"Butch, are you insane?"

"Let me fight. I'm the champion of the game, mate."

"God damn it. I'll assist you as I can." Tom encouraged Butch as the game begin...

#####

Russia

Somewhere far from here, a lot of white tents were created. But no sooner had these camps been found, why did always the blue ones? Oh yeah, this was a camp led by King Charles XII.

"Hur långt när våra leveranser kommer?" (_How far when our supplies come?_)

"Över tre timmar, min konung." (_Over three more hours, my King._)

An appalling soldier ran to King Charles XII: "Min kung, våra husvagnar har förstörts! Alla våra livsmedel... är borta!" (_My King, our caravans have been destroyed! All of our foods... are gone!_) Listening like a dead man, King Charles walked out...

"Damn! Om vi förlorar allt såhär, vad kan vi göra?" (_Damn! If we lose everything like this, what can we do?_)

"Vara optimistiska, ers majestät. At minst Peter av Ryssland fortfarande inte samlat tillräckligt." (_Be optimistic, Your Majesty. At least Peter of Russia still not gathered enough._)

"Jag har varit i Ryssland för ett år sedan början av invasionen och titta på detta: väder, människor,... alla är motbjudande med oss! Vi måste bekämpa hederns, måste vinna i en avgörande strid. Och nu, där ska det vara?" (_I have been in Russia for a year since the beginning of the invasion and look at this: weather, people,... all are repugnant with us! We must fight in the name of honor, must win in a decisive battle. And now, where should it be?_)

"Jag tänker. Peter jag reträtt till en gräsplan som kallas... Poltava." (_I'm thinking. Peter I is retreating to a grass field called... Poltava._)

Charles XII worried a lot about it. Without supplies Swedish troops could be in danger. He knew in Russian land, the Winter would be his double threats. So he asked his advisor, Carl Gustaf, for something news.

"Kan vi få fler leveranser?" (_Can we get more supplies?_)

"Väl fallet... 4 dagar senare, kommer att en annan grupp av husvagnar ansluta oss." (_Well case... 4 days later, another group of caravans will join us._)

"4 dagar? Det är inte tillräckligt! Jag behöver 1 eller, 2 dagar!" (_4 days? That's not enough! I need 1, or 2 days!_)

"Tja... i så fall behöver vi mer lucks om detta. Våra scouter måste upptäcka en by för för sent." (_Well... in that case, we need more lucks about that. Our scouts must discover a village before too late._)

#####

Versailles, France

After a moment, sound like Butch was losing. Even it was his hobby. And he did...

"THREE K!"

"NO!" Butch screamed. Jerry danced like he was won. Actually he was. So Tom came out...

"Félicitation, votre Altesse. Alors, peut i... vous mangez ?" (_Congratulation, your Highness. So, may I... eat you?_)

"Ce qui ?" (_What?_) Jerry clearly listened one word from Thomas. Realizing something's bad, he tried to get escape, but...

...Tom did not.

"REVENIR ICI !" (_GET BACK HERE!_)

He smashed the table, taking his sword and attack Jerry even he got off the table. When he jumped up, none of them could escape from Thomas' blade. Only lucks that saved them. Butch did not stand outside.

"JERRY ! VOUS NE SURVIVRA PAS !" (_JERRY! YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!_)

Few injured. But none of them fallen down. Tom and Butch hit Jerry many times but always targeted... air. When they hit the air so much, they would get a pay back. And this time, Jerry did not miss a chance.

"Here they come."

He hid inside a man's hat. Or reality was his fake hair. Tom and Butch managed by a double hit to him.

"FRAPPEZ-LE, RAT !" (_HIT IT, RAT!_)

And...

...

...

"AAHHH!" That voice sound very familiar. As Tom and Butch did, the more they look up and...

"Wow... votre... votre votre... votre... vooottt... vooottt... vootttrrrrrrr... eeee... MAJESTÉ !" (_Wow... Your... your your... your... yooo... yooo... youuuuu... rrrrrr... MAJESTY!_)

King Louis XIV got a hit. Thanked that he was not killed. He angered lots of that...

"VOUS... OSE M'ATTAQUER HEIN ?" (_YOU... DARE TO ATTACK ME HUH?_)

"Non non non, votre Majesté, s'il vous plaît..." (_No no no, Your Majesty, please..._)

"VOUS... SONT OFFICIELLEMENT... **ENTOURÉ !** LES EMPORTER, HORS DE MA VUE !" (_YOU... ARE OFFICALLY... __**SURROUNDED!**__ TAKE THEM AWAY, OUT OF MY SIGHT!_)

Uh oh! Tom and Butch got a punishment: by attacking His Majesty, they were granted as "assassins". They were taken back homes, later wait for the judgement of the King.

And it could be their new story...


	2. Chapter 2

After being imprisoned from it, Tom and Butch now found themselves at homes, which they could not get out. King Louis XIV fell down...

"Je m'inquiète pour toi, Jerry. Grâce à Dieu que vous êtes en sécurité." (_I worry for you, Jerry. Thanks God that you're safe._)

About Tom and Butch, detained at home, lied in their own "castle" but not much powers, they had to wait the King's decision. But they soon realized something...

...

...bad.

#####

Russia

Anatoliy Burakin at night fall always dreamed on his head that something told him about Megumi's words...

"Япония..." (_Japan..._)

Yevgeniy did not see Burakin fallen to sleep enough, began to ask:

"Брат, что случилось? Что делает девушка, вы чувствуете, беспокоиться о?" (_Brother, what's happened? Is that girl make you feel worry about?_)

"Hah..." Anatoliy tried to awaken himself, but he declined it from Yevgeniy: "Я в порядке, не волнуйтесь за меня!" (_I'm okay, do not worry for me!_) Yevgeniy went back on track as Anatoliy, covering with blanket, looking for a new wave of life. This was close to summer, but the weather seemed not really warm for all.

"Откуда взялось Мэгуми? Япония? Да Японии..., но это правда, что Япония..., как это..., или это была просто фантастика?" (_Where did Megumi come from? Japan? Yeah is Japan... but is this true that Japan... like this... or it was just a fiction?_)

#####

Paris, France

After a moment, the King of France, Louis XIV, went on to make a hard choice. With him and all of his... partners in Versailles, he did not wanna see the deaths of his greatest duelists. But now, due to the problem, he had to make a choice...

"Bon, j'ai visité Tom et Butch après le chaos, mais je ne pense pas à ce sujet. Ils sont tous fort, non ?" (_Alright, I've visited Tom and Butch after the chaos, but I do think about it. They're all strong, right?_)

"Votre Majesté, je faire appel à vous, l'un d'eux laisse mourir. Ne les laissez pas être exécuté. Ils sont rares qui peuvent prendre en charge à Versailles." (_Your Majesty, I appeal you, let one of them die. Do not let them be executed. They're the few who can take charge in Versailles._)

"Très bien, Marc. Mais à les écouter, je peux sentir... plus sûr que d'habitude. Malheureusement, après avoir créé une tonne d'ennui... ils ont seulement une chance." (_Very well, Marc. But listening to them, I can feel... safer than usual. Sadly after creating a ton of trouble... they have only a chance._)

"Alors que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ?" (_Then what can we do now?_)

King Louis, advised by Marc, found it hard to answer the request. However, facing a ton of problem was his hobby. Just for one minute, he smiled: "J'ai obtenu un plan. Fais-moi confiance." (_I got a plan. Trust me._)

No one really knew his real meaning, except for that Louis demanded to rest from his cart, as he took a paper, writing something on it. Everyone got a question on it, but he would not tell anyone until reach their mansions...

#####

Russia

"私たちの願いのようではない ！あなたの父の死の後にケアを提供する多くがある ！そして、このような繰り返し？恥を知れ ！" (_It's not like our wish! After your father's death, I have to care for you a lot! And you repeat like this? Shame on you!_)

Megumi was berated. She was because she "useless". Her grandfather, who never told anyone why they were there, said: "ここでは、我々 は白人男性に直面して、白の人々 が決して私たちのように同じです。フレンドリーではありません。彼らは前に誰かを殺します。そのような楽観的なことをことはできません。あなたはまだ、白を満たしていますか？" (_In here, we faced the white men, the white people that never same like us. They are not friendly. They will go and kill someone. I cannot allow you to be optimistic like that. Do you still meet the white?_)

"私は申し訳ありませんがおじいちゃんが...、それらすべては悪魔..." (_I'm sorry grandpa, but... not all of them are demons..._)

"あなたはまだ盲目されている？私たちのようにしていない ！彼は出て行ったスウェーデン語全般を満たすために村から彼が返ることはありませんので、メフィストを見てください ！" (_Are you still being blind? They're not like us! Look at Memphisto, since he went out from the village to meet 'Swedish General', he never returns!_)

"赤穂のため申し訳ありませんが、彼女はそれを聞いてあまりにも小さいけど...、それらのすべてが..." (_I'm sorry for Ako, she is just too small to hear it, but... not all of them... are..._)

"**それは十分です****！再び彼に会いにあなたを放棄する****！すべての白人が我々****の土地に歓迎されていない****！**" (_**It's enough! I abandon you to meet him again! Any whites are not welcomed to our land!**_)

Megumi's sounded like break: her grandfather offically banned her from meeting Anatoliy again. She knew this was hard for her, especially they were there, without any reason why. The only thing that they were not Europeans, so they could hide from the outside world. But hiding like this, with Megumi, would help nothing.

Meanwhile Ako stood outside. With a traditional kimono, she now feared that something got happened to her father.

"一般的なスウェーデン語ですか？スウェーデン語一般とは誰ですか？彼は私の父を殺した？それはすることはできません..." (_Swedish General? Who is the Swedish General? He killed my father? It can't be..._)

Something rose from Ako's head: was her father's gone like Megumi before? No, not yet. She felt... edge. A mission, a quest that she must answer how, and what happen.

#####

Paris, France

This was the moment that King Louis XIV have to make a decision. From all of his ministers' requests, he answered from a paper. Now he was moving to outside the city where Tom and Butch were waiting for.

They got standing up there...

"-Très bien, gang. Il n'est pas le moment de manquer. Maintenant, je vais dire ma décision à tous les deux de vous." (_Alright, gang. It's not the time to miss. Now, I'll tell my decision for all two of you._)

Voice of Louis was sad but very confirmed. He really, really loved those duelists. About Tom and Butch, sitting down on their mansions, detained which in front of them were ton of cannons, they had to listen it quickly. Might be after that, they would die both.

"Are you thinking what I thinking, Butch?"

Tom lived in his blue mansion, built in French style mainly; while Butch had a mansion that looked brighter, but mostly remembered back to Italian style, mainly from Sicily. Tom questioned himself, that was the main question of Butch...

...

...

Outside, the King's toughest decision...

...was...

...

...

...

...declared.

"Vous êtes tous... exilés en Russie ! Et l'un d'entre vous doit mourir. Si aucun d'entre vous êtes tué, vous sera exécuté lorsque vous reviendrez !" (_You are all... exiled to Russia! And one of you must die. If none of you are killed, you will be executed when you return!_)

Heartbreak. So Tom and Butch would not die at home. They must travel to Russia, and accepted to kill each others. It couldn't be.

"Russia. This moment..." Tom thought...

"...was totally different." Butch continued...

#####

Russia

"Fuck! Denna plats är inte helt säker på alla." (_Fuck! This place isn't quite safe at all._)

A Swedish scount was riding on his own horse as he faced numerous of dangers. On his road, he found that something in Russia would be waiting on them, the brave Carolean warriors.

"Jag har inte sett några byar nära till kungen. Det kan göra problem. Guds skull för det." (_I've not seen any villages that close to the King. It can make trouble. God sakes for that._)

The scout could not find anyway else. So he decided to abandon his horse and moved out. Suddenly, he found horse tracks... As trying to look closer, he soon discovered: it must have a village nearby.

"Det kan inte vara... det är en gåva från Herren." (_It can't be... this is the gift from the Lord._)

He just mentioned, if he found that, he could be promoted to Captain of his squad. So the scout of Swedish army led his horse follow the foot prints... of horse's counterparts.

And something told that... threats would come...


	3. Chapter 3

Versailles, France

"La dernière chose, que rien ne s'est jamais passé !" (_The last thing, that nothing ever happened!_)

"Vient de me dire pourquoi, s'il vous plaît…" (_Just tell me why, please…_)

"J'ai dit « non! »" (_I said 'no!'_)

"Oh allez…" (_Oh come on…_)

In Versailles the "Tom and Jerry clash" was one of hottest detail. It expanded like a desease, caused so many people attracting on. Even King Louis XIV. Knowing about their exiles, but King Louis XIV had a bit of… missing.

"C'est très triste de dire « au revoir »." (_It's very sad to say 'goodbye'._)

"« Adieu », votre Altesse." (_'Farewell', your Highness._)

"Ce que ' jamais. Maintenant, le Prince Philipp, déplacer un côté." (_What' ever. Now, Prince Philipp, move a side._)

"Oui, votre Altesse." (_Yes, your Highness._)

Jerry took a moment when he watched about their departs. Tom and Butch arrived to the palace, where they kissed the hand of Louise, 3rd countess of Paris. But she would follow them, so… did not worry about that. Unfortunately, Jerry did not think so…

"Damn it, I caused this, I must follow and try to save them."

Meanwhile, downstair was Tom and Butch's last moment in France before exiling to Russia. Louise, whose one of weakest (not weakest health) student of her class, was friend of both Tom and Butch. And she was… strange.

"Où irez-vous ?" (_Where will you go?_)

"Russie. Nous partirons vers la Russie. J'espère que je pourrais être en Autriche ou en Italie, mais maintenant…" (_Russia. We will depart to Russia. I hope I could be in Austria or Italy but now…_)

"Je vais aussi à la Russie." (_I'm going to Russia too._) Louise's claim made all two silent: "Je dois aller et trouver mon amour." (_I must go and find my love._)

Listening and listening, Tom and Butch fully understood. They knew that Louise was in love for a year, but did not know who. Now, they could have a chance, but might be, the last one.

"Ce doit être ma chance. Je terminerai mon ancienne entreprise." (_This must be my chance. I will finish my old business._) Tom thought on his mind. But the last word 'ancienne entreprise' sounded… darkness…

"Impossible ! Je savais qu'elle avait, mais maintenant elle a envie de découvrir ? Juste à ce moment ?" (_Impossible! I knew she had but now she wanna discover? Right on this moment?_) Butch calmed but still shocking. He did not even notice that Tom had something… darkness… from his eyes.

Taking a moment…

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay Butch, what did you think?"

"I think…"

Tom was telling to Butch about this, and Butch came silent for a while. He knew that, but with a problem like Louise, they got no choice…

"Bon, si vous voulez vraiment, vraiment d'y aller, alors…" (_Okay, if you really, really want to go, then…_)

"Parfait ! Je vais aussi avec une mission diplomatique trop !" (_Perfect! I also go with a diplomatic mission too!_) Louise jumped like a child. She would go. Tom and Butch only breezed…

"Geez, more problem…"

What about Jerry? He saw this, and he wanted to leave?

"It can't be…"

Jerry left the table, and ran away without King's notice…


	4. Chapter 4

Through day to day, Tom and Butch stilled not forget…

"Damn Jerry…"

#####

Russia

…

Nobody knew what was going to happen. Two another duelists, Dora-nikov and Dora-the-Kid, working for Tsar Peter I, took their swords…

"I've been looking for these Polish bastards." Nikov complained: "I must find them."

"Don't blame on them. They're humans anyway." Kid just laughed.

They rode their horses far into an Ukrainian steppe. They knew that one day, the Swedes would march in here…

"Swedish army is very powerful, don't you?"

"Cannot agree more. Still, I'm getting worried about the fact that we are facing some… mobsters."

"That's why I'm looking for you too."

They mentioned back…

* * *

#####

1701

Albany, English Northern America…

A young man, a duelist, who dreamed to work for His Majesty, now cutting woods in the forest…

"YA!"

And he did it. Dora-the-Kid. But surprise for him that a man, wearing Russian clothes of Tsarist army, arrived…

"Dora-the-Kid, my old brother!"

"Nikov!"

They were related. They met for a long time, but in somewhere, no one remembered. Dora-nikov, not scaring the distance and weather, sailing from Taganrog to reach New York fortress. There, he tried to seek his brethren, Dora-the-Kid, his long time brother…

And he found it… through the old forest of Albany. In Cherokee, it meant "the death valley". Only Dora-the-Kid lived in there for 4 years…

Listening from the forest, Nikov always reminded to the past…

"Brother, since our meeting in Newcastle, it was totally special." Kid started.

"More than I thought." Nikov nodded: "But why you live in here, in this no man's land?"

"It is my symbol of life. It never changes."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thinking for a while, Dora-nikov launched…

"I wanna say something to you."

"WHAT?" Kid seemed like wanna join the English redcoats, since the Spanish throne's war had started: "But… I will join…"

"Not today, mate. Your job must be higher, and far more dangerous."

Kid lost a moment to relax, and he guessed: "You want me to head back Russia, don't you?"

"I don't mean to tell you that." Nikov smiled but not covering his worriness: "Actually… we need your help. Tsar Peter I and his allies are falling on the hand of Charles and his army."

"Swedish Caroleans." Kid opened his mind: "I knew it would come. In all of my life, I always want to challenge the Caroleans, the only. The French is strong, but compare with Swedes… they're nothing."

"So… will you help me?"

"I do help, brother."

With Kid and Nikov's promise, they formed an alliance, to unite their brethren together, on the fight in the future.

* * *

#####

1709

"It has been 8 years. And we are still not getting older at age." Kid just stood with his horse.

"But we're older in experience." Nikov replied.

"Surely."

They just watched… watched the stars…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE?" Kid saw something follow them behind: "Nikov! We're in danger!"

"Ukrainian Cossacks!" Nikov confirmed: "Ukrainian Cossacks never obey anyone, even those Turks! Who gave them more money, they would follow."

"In that case, Sweden has shown it. They gave them more money to do this." Dora-the-Kid put out his sword: "We should get out of here before more Cossacks come!" Nikov could not agree more, took his own and rode again…

They'd left the Ukrainian steppe…

#####

France

Northeast France that day was heavily raining…

"Pas plus d'aliments pour vous, Monsieur." (_No more foods for you, Sir._)

"AH COME ON ! J'AVAIS PASSÉ BEAUCOUP D'ARGENT…" (_OH COME ON! I'D SPENT A LOT OF MONEY…_)

"Riche en conserve mais toujours sur soi, pourquoi ne nous déteste ?" (_Rich but always keeps on itself, why don't we hate?_)

…

"J'ai perdu beaucoup de poulets ! QUI L'A FAIT ? JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI ?" (_I've lost a lot of chickens! WHO DID? I WANNA KNOW WHO?_)

…

This town, Mendès village, was an unlikely village for each everyone visiting here. The people were not quite friendly at all. But this village near the sea, which could provide for them a sea trade through Denmark, England and Norway.

In there, Tom and Butch walked with Louise and Marquise Nya. Nya was a nickname given by Tom and Butch…

"Our ship is waiting for you."

A French royal guard showed: a blue, light-skinned with flag of France flying high. A vassal. Not small, but not too large, so it might put enough for all 4 and her cruise.

"Now this is what I looking for."

No one made attention on Jerry Mouse, who secretly rode behind. Jerry was too small to notice, might be. He just put his hat down…

"It's very surprise, Tom and Butch. I must follow you… Hope God bless all of you."

He then wore it, again. This time, he took cover while Tom, Butch, Louise and Nya Toodles arrived into the ship.

…

"Eh bien, nous avons va obtenir navigué ce soir. N'importe quelle question ?" (_Well, we will get sailed tonight. Any question?_)

"Non plus, Monsieur." (_No more, Sir._)

Tom asked everyone and no one rejected. Seemed like Tom should have to smile now. But not. Instead, Butch told everyone that after set sail to Russia, let's wait only one of them back. And they knew what did he mean…

"Nous allons déménager." (_Let's move._)

"Pierre ! DÉMÉNAGEMENT !" (_Pierre! MOVE!_)

They were all set sailed through. Each of them doing their own work: … And Tom, Butch, Nya and Louise, all of them, went on their way…

…

…

…

…

Far to the land of Russia, the land of snow, cold and unfriendly people…

This cold-hearted nation would wait for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Through days and days, the landscape of Russia had been there. Finally, they reached Russia. Tsardom of Russia.

#####

_Nightfall…_

Russia

After reaching it, only Nya Toodles and Louise went out with them, alongside Marquis Tom and Butch. They went out from the vassel, as the ship moved away and did not head back until one of them must die.

Tom and Butch moved to a close bar, where a man waited for new guests. Louise and Nya Toodles walked inside.

"Ах могут вам помочь Господа? Как насчет вас дамы?" (_Ah, may I help you Sirs? How about you madams?_)

They did not speak Russian. So they must use someone knew French language to translate for them. Another man accepted to translate for them despite his French was not really well. The old man agreed giving them two beers, nothing else.

They spoke in French. Sometimes, Butch used his English. They talked together happily before separate to two ways. A Swedish officer walked inside noticed them many times. He sat in the right, two chairs distance.

After talking happily, they left the bar. Like the promise, Butch would carry Louise while Tom would carry Nya. They all jumped into wild horses and rode away.

#####

_Tsar Peter's tent…_

Dora-nikov and Dora-the-Kid came back to Tsar's tent, blood in all of their faces. Not theirs. Tsar Peter I and Alexander Menshikov moved out from its tents, all were shocked.

"То, что щеколда вы делаете?" (_What the heck are you doing?_)

"Извините, Ваше Величество…, но мы были атакованы… бандитов…" (_Sorry Your Majesty… but we had been attacked by… bandits…_) Nichov and Kid explained: "Мы убили всех из них…, но я верил, что они приняли заказы от кого-то. Мы казненный один из них, Господа." (_We killed all of them… but I believed they had taken orders by someone. We beheaded one of them, the Lord._)

They threw the head of the bandit's Lord. He knew this Lord was an Ukrainian. The Ukrainians chose to stand with Sweden after Russia lost many battles. In spite of Sweden's failures invading Russia, the Swedes still gained supports from Ukrainian Cossacks.

"Anton Marushol!" Alexander Menshikov realized: "Несколько лет назад, в 1705 году, он возглавлял азербайджанцев восстание против нас. Однако, прежде чем восстание их идентифицирует были взорваны, так что мы уничтожили их и остановить их восстание. Как вы знаете?" (_Few years ago, in 1705, he led the Azeris revolt against us. However, before the revolt, their identifies were blown, so we'd destroyed them and stopped their revolt. How do you know?_)

"Мы видели, кто-то после нас позади, поэтому мы решили отделить вместе, пусть наши лошади выйти. Отвлекая, мы нашли Антон." (_We saw someone following us behind so we decided to separate together, by let our horses move out. By distracting, we found Anton._) Kid said: "По крайней мере он мертв, от теперь." (_At least he is dead, from now._)

"Не будьте слишком оптимистичными, общие. Если этот парень, как известно, быть убиты, Карл XII может перейти к другим способом. У нас будет шанс бороться, как шведы будет двигаться непосредственно в Санкт-Петербурге." (_Don't be too optimistic, General. If this guy is known to be killed, Charles XII may move to other way. We will not have a chance to fight, as the Swedes will move directly to Saint Petersburg._) Peter I confirmed.

"Поэтому я хочу вам сказать, что он все еще жив лежать шведского короля. Если вы не можете сделать это, мы будем терять." (_So I want you to say that he is still alive to lie the Swedish King. If you can't do it, we will lose._) Alexander Menshikov warned two Generals before he put his arms to their shoulders: "Я знаю, что вы можете сделать это. Поверь мне." (_I know you can do it. Believe me._)

Kid and Nichov nodded. They then rode its horses away. Tsar Peter I kept worrying about how could Kid and Nichov finish its mission…

#####

Butch and Tom now moved on its own ways. No one cared for others. Tom carried Nya while Butch carried Louise. Louise was looking for her boyfriend, a Marquis, which she had long lost contact.

"Alors... Milady, qui êtes l'homme que vous cherchez ?" (_So… Milady, who are the man you are looking for?_) Butch asked calmly at the horse.

"Vous ne devez pas savoir. Avec lui, j'ai promis que quand notre mariage, nous allons montrer sa véritable identité. Malheureusement, il a dû aller à la Prusse, tous hors de France, Russie, Suède, Italie, Espagne." (_You should not know. I have promised with him that when our marriage come, we will show his real identify. Sadly, he had to go to Russia, Sweden, Italy, Spain, Prussia, all outside France._)

"Je vois." (_I see._) Butch shutted his eyes down, as he still felt upset about his promise to Nya. Now, he thought Nya and Tom were playing happy together. Surprisingly, he saw something, something very bad, on his eyes. It was nightfall.

#####

With Kid and Nichov, they mentioned back when they beheaded Anton…

…

"Вы… не думаю об этом? Мы просто… хочу мира…" (_You… do not think… about it? We just… wanna… peace…_) Anton said. He was bleeding.

"Очень жаль. Однако…" (_I'm very sorry. However…_) Nichov did not want to face it, but: "Я знаю, что вас обвиняют. Но месть, пытаясь убить царя не является хорошим вариантом… Антон, сын Владимир." (_I know you are blamed. But revenge by trying to kill the Tsar is not a good option… Anton, son of Volodymyr._)

"Я просто хочу… изгнать турок… и другие opressors как русские… Но все в моей жизни… Я никогда не закончил ничего… Я думаю, что русские всегда плохо…" (_I just want to expel… the Turks… and other opressors like the Russians… But all of my life,… I never finished anything… I think Russians always bad…_)

"Мир, или каждый Наций, оба имеют хорошие парни и плохие парни. Это баланс. Если вы выберете, царь Петр I или Карла XII, он будет твое, не моя." (_The world, or every nations, both have good guys and bad guys. This is the balance. If you choose Tsar Peter I or Charles XII, it would be yours, not mine._) Kid made words, with all of his cares.

"Ясно... А как насчет вашей последней работе? Пожалуйста… обезглавить меня…" (_I see… What about your last job? Please… behead me…_) Anton's breeze was weakening. He knew he would die soon, so he allowed Nichov. Nichov tried to convince: "Вы не можете! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь вам, и то вы можете переместить свой собственный путь. Наш враг — османские турки, не Европа." (_You can't! Please, let me help you, and then you can move your own way. Our enemy is the Ottoman Turks, not Europe._) Nichov tried, however, he used his finger, made a sign "behead". Kid knew that, so he said:

"Nikov, if he wants it, let me do this."

Kid did not want to see the scene. Therefore, he shutted his eyes, and finally…

…

"I can't believe he wanna die like this!" Nikov shook his head, although he cared for that.

"He said 'he just want to expel your people and Turks'. However, looking to his face, I think he wanna expel the Turks more than yours. He wished for a peace between Ukrainian tribes, Sweden and Russia."

"Too bad Sweden was still at war with us. Who know? We should wait for another day."

They kept walking. Suddenly, they saw someone again! Now, was…

"Allahu Akbar!" A gang of people which ethnic Turkic attacked.

"THE TATARS!" Nichov and Kid rose their swords, as beginning to kill the Tatar bandits. Now they understood why Anton wanna expel the Turks.

"I can see that! These Turks, they just waited one of them weak. Swedish Empire is begging Ottoman Turks!" Nichov said: "If Russia wins… Ottoman Empire will be in danger! And if Sweden wins… Ottoman Empire will be in danger too!"

#####

Butch and Louise had to run because he smelt danger. Suddenly, the rains appeared. Raining everywhere. They ran into a small village nearby, decided to relax in here. When they were riding, they heard someone clashing.

"Bandits!" Butch warned as he still carried Louise until they reached the destination. He kept riding…

Riding…

And riding…

…

…

…

…

…

Finally, they found it. As the new place, they would need a place to sleep. So he said:

"Louise, please… we should attend to this farm and sleep inside the farm. No one will realize it."

"But…" Louise calmed even she want to know her friend.

"Move!" Butch and Louise both went to inside and hide…

#####

At Nichov and Kid's place, they finally killed all the Tatar bandits. More bloods on their coasts after raining began.

"Impossible!"

"Just like you said!" Kid talked back: "Sweden is begging Turkey. So Turkey sent these bandits to make trouble with us." Kid said as beheading the Lord, Ismail Hasan Hasa: "This dirty cunt is Ismail Hasan Hasa! I saw him in Boston before, 2 years! He was mentioning about invading to Americas, and he was one of Turkish Sultan's advisors. One year ago, he told Ottoman Sultan to invade Americas and overthrow Spain, Portugal and us!"

"Now, he is death! More troubles! We must go!" Nichov and Kid said as they heading to the village nearby too.

"I will pay respect to the Ukrainians than these stupid Turks."

They went away… from these madness. Later, they attended to a storage and quickly rested for a day…

This was just the opening. In here, they would meet an old ally…


	6. Chapter 6

During the journey in Russia, Butch and Louise had escaped from a threat. But they did believe the game was about to begin. They knew that!

So they were in this farm for sure…

But…

…

…

…

"Коко, кто это?" (_Coco, who is that?_)

"Я не знаю… Я проверю на мгновение." (_I don't know… I will check out for a moment._)

A man, Coco, walked out from his bed. Because it was close to the farm, since their bed was near the farm, Coco could move himself easily.

And he was…

"Эй, кто это такой? Кто находится в моей ферме?" (_Hey, who is that? Who is in my farm?_)

Butch, realizing that someone was there, noticed Louise to be careful as he calmed her mouth: "Silent! We are in trouble!" He was hiding, but the person named Coco carrying a candle, so he must prepare for it…

Suddenly…

They saw the light came closer…

Closer… even Louise felt scared as Coco put a knife…

And…

…

…

…

…

"HEY!"

"Oh dear!" Butch whispered. And turned out…

"Где является владельцем? Можем ли мы остаться здесь на ночь?" (_Where is the owner? Can we stay here for a night?_)

Butch realized this was from a stranger. So he and Louise were saved!

#####

Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid headed to the bar! This bar! So they were seeking a place after the clash. They knew it was not the only one to remember this. It was very danger right now.

"ГДЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ВЛАДЕЛЬЦЕМ?" (_WHERE IS THE OWNER?_)

Kid could not hold his patience! He had lost it all! The story in this war, with them, was more than a normal one. They put down their swords, as long they waited for it.

"Царь Пётр I мужчины здесь!" (_Tsar Peter I's men are here!_)

Kid was the most annoying person. Nichov spoke no word after all. He was in there, just for a late dinner. Nichov and Kid told themselves that…

And when they were hungry… the owner appeared…

"Я Коко. Я могу тебе помочь?" (_I am Coco. May I help you?_)

He looked like a charming man. Yellow haired, and a bit of Asian face. He had a picture painted by himself over a girl, who was inside his house too. Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov put their stress down.

"Вы посмотрел хорошо. Кто стоит женщина, с вами в вашей картины?" (_You looked good. Who is the woman standing with you in your painting?_)

"Ну, она, моя…" (_Well, she is my…_) Coco tried to answer, but she walked outside. A woman, who looked shorter than him. She was cute and she was lack of skills. But she was a cheerful woman.

"Он является моим другом. И он живет со мной!" (_He is my friend. And he lives with me!_)

"Но… Нодзоми…" (_But… Nozomi…_) Coco was concerned, but Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov nodded. Especially Kid: "Просто двигаться в сторону! Я хочу немного хлеба. Затем я буду спать здесь! В ферме может быть." (_Just move aside! I want a bit of bread. Then I will sleep here! In your farm, maybe._)

Dora-nichov said: "He is rude!"

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nichov, they sat down as they put their moves towards the battle. The rains happened in the same time. They spent a moment and speaking with Coco and Nozomi, the girl with pink hair and cute face. She introduced herself and they began.

"Таким образом ваше имя — Нодзоми? Нодзоми Юмэхара?" (_So, your name is Nozomi? Nozomi Yumehara?_) Nichov spoke first.

"Да." (_Yes._) Nozomi replied like a cute kid.

"Вы из Сибири?" (_Are you from Siberia?_) Dora-the-Kid just laughed: "Сибирские народы всегда заставляют меня чувствовать себя особенным." (_Siberian peoples always make me feel special._)

Nozomi and Coco… they did not answer. They did not even know… their origins… Dora-nichov quickly realized the problem, told Kid to stop asking. Kid understood, but he kept eating bread. Nichov wondered why…

"Hhhmmm… this was strange…"

Meanwhile…

#####

Swedish forces were under moving. The weather in Russia caused casualties for them everyday!

"Dumma väder! Jag borde inte ha varit i Ryssland!" (_Stupid weather! I should not have been in Russia!_)

"Denna litauiska spy… Jag kan inte lita på dem." (_This Lithuanian spy… I can't trust them._)

"Inte helt awesome! Jag tror att vi måste slå ryssarna så fort vi kan." (_Totally not awesome! I think we must strike the Russians as fast as we can._)

Suddenly, King Charles XII smiled: "Lugn, mina söner, kommer du att se framtiden! FLYTTA UT, MINA MÄN!" (_Calm, my sons, you will see the future! MOVE OUT, MY MEN!_) Hearing the King's voice, they felt stronger…

"**LÄNGE LEVE KUNGEN! LÄNGE LEVE VIKINGARNA!**" (_**LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE VIKINGS!**_)

They yelled, and they moved, with nothing left… Although it was nightfall…

#####

Nichov and Kid, they finished their dinner, as they walked around. They saw everything. The raining, was heavily.

"I don't think we can hope for it. It is midnight!" Nichov spoke.

"Holy craps! I will soon leave this dirty place!" Kid replied: "For me, Russia needs a real hero now."

"Nice language!" Nichov laughed, tiny: "But, what can you do?"

They were standing there, looking from the window. With Coco, he went to sleep so Nozomi would help them find a place to sleep.

"Считаете ли вы, устал, Господа?" (_Do you feel tired, Sirs?_)

"Просто выбрать место для нас спать, ладно?" (Just pick a place for us to sleep, okay?) Nichov requested for a place to sleep through. And Nozomi went to the farm. The rains totally caused trouble, but with Nozomi, it was so small. She cleant the farm, settling them a place to sleep. Then…

…

…

"Пожалуйста, Наслаждайтесь вашей сна здесь!" (_Please enjoy your sleep in here!_) Nozomi returned. Now, Kid and Nichov, they went into the farm. It was cleaned to help them gain a place to sleep. And…

"Wonderful, Nichov. Now, let's go to the bed!"

"Are you sure?" Nichov felt suspected when the bed seemed… higher. He even heard something… weird…

But Kid convinced: "You should not care on it. Go!" He and Nichov took positions, ready to fight even they…

…came to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day…

Russia…

Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid took their place, woke up…

"AAHHHHHH… What a boring day."

"Piece of crap, Nichov!" Kid argued: "What a shithole!"

They talked about the farm and the house of Nozomi and Coco. They could not stand for the smells they claimed "jerk". Kid mostly. The story between Kid and Nichov seemed affecting to Butch and Louise who slept entire of the farm.

No doubt.

And they still got it.

…

Butch and Louise also looked up. They all knew the truth that Nichov and Kid were not leaving yet. So they waited them…

#####

Tom rode his horse through the forest…

"Ahh, so difficult to realize this."

He still walked and walked with horse only. He could not see everything same like his wish. Russian forest always caused confusing for him. The musketeer of Louis XIV, now, in chaos.

"Les russes semblent très soins nature plus que je pensais." (_The Russians seem very care on nature more than I thought._)

And he kept moving…

Moving and moving…

And he kept that… Suddenly…

"Var är du från, katt?" (_Where are you from, cat?_)

"WHAT?" Thomas 'Tom' Cat stood up. He saw a ton of Swedish Caroleans, with armed and heavily fortified weapons like artillery. The captain switched language…

"Peux je vous dérange, Sir ?" (_May I bother you, Sir?_)

And…

…

…

…

#####

After that, Kid and Nichov said goodbye to the couple, as they left their place. Now, Butch and Louise moved out and quickly carried their stuffs.

"Milady, we must go!"

"Okay I see." Louise carried her horse. Just like Butch, they were all leaving away. Seeing Nozomi and Coco happy together, Butch and Louise could not stand for…

"I don't understand, Butch…" Louise mentioned.

"What, milady?" Butch replied.

"I think… I need to find him as soon as possible!"' Louise blushed. Her face could not hide the face she was in love. Butch nodded, and slowly moved the horse away…

…

#####

Somewhere in Swedish base camp, the army of Sweden was on the rail…

And they did know that.

"Nu, vad har du?" (_Now, what have you got?_)

The Caroleans were chatting. Suddenly, a soldier arrived and brought to them a letter, a letter to General Carl Gustaf. Carl Gustaf received it and calmly…

"Ta honom här." (_Take him here._)

And he nodded. Later, a man walked up, looked like…

"Je suis prêt pour votre mission." (_I'm ready for your mission._)

"Vous êtes bienvenue, Français duelliste." (_You are welcome, French duelist._)

…

…

…


	8. Chapter 8

Tom and Nya Toodles were captured by Swedish force, what and where were they now?

No one sure.

About Butch, he still carried Louise. Escaping from the darkness way, they seeked a better place for now. They were moving and moving, currently.

"Milady, are you sure?"

"Well…" Louise was still not considered herself…

"May I help you? We are riding on our own horses, nothing more." Butch tried to convince Louise to continue, but by somehow, another gang was following them behind. A top of…

"Czy widzisz, że? Tych Francuzów są…" (_Do you see that? These Frenchmen are…_)

"Tak łatwo dla nas. Teraz wyprowadzić! Mamy obiad!" (_So easy for us. Now, move out! We have a lunch!_)

#####

About Kid and Nichov, they faced on…

"Anatoliy! It is so surprised!"

"Это правда? Вы видели турецкой бандитов?" (_Is that true? You saw Turkish bandits?_)

"Конечно. Там будет больше из них! Кроме того группа украинских бандитов, под лак замаскированный, движется." (_Of course. There will be more of them! Besides, a group of Ukrainian bandits, under Polish disguised, is moving._)

"Не вините поляков. Моя мать является польский." (_Don't blame the Poles. My mother is Polish._) Voice from Anatoliy shocked Nichov. Nichov then bowed the head down: "Sorry." They took the gun, as they went out…

They were looking…

#####

Butch and Louise, they were on the ride…

"Well, milady, you will be fine!"

"I think…"

Louise said, but herself still got worried and scared about the faith of life. She still worried…

"But… do you think I will be fine?"

"Je ne sais pas, maîtresse." (_I don't know, Mistress._)

"It is fine." Louise bowed her head down. She was…

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly…

…

"What the?" Butch opened his ears: "Damn, someone is following us!" His warns appalled Louise: "WHAT?" Louise turned her head back and…

A group of horde…

…

…

…

"BANDITS!" Louise screamed: "COUREZ ! COURIR POUR VOTRE VIE !" (_RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!_) Butch watched it, then…

He hugged the horse to move: "LEAVE!" They ran away from it…

The chasing, began!

#####

Meanwhile, Kid, Nichov and Burakin walked out. Anatoliy smelt it…

"Сволочи…" (_Bastards…_)

"Что вы можете сделать?" (_What can you do?_)

"Well…" Kid smiled. And…

…

…

…

Going out, with horses…

Under the taiga forest of Russia, something would come…


End file.
